toreifandomcom-20200216-history
Mobea
'''Mobea is a rather unique ringdom in several ways''' '''Location''' Mobea is located close to the edge of the habitable ring on the North side of Torei. It is shaped somethat like a phallus, that is ejaculating a thin line towards the space elevators. Given their unusually close relationship with the Dahom AI, this unusual shape has lead to some lewd jokes and sexual innuendos, such as: : "Mobea is Dahom's Tool" The outline of Mobea follows the Mobean Mountain Range, which forms the border on the east, while rivers flow down from the mountains into fertile farming land to the west. This makes Mobea an extremely rich source of both mineral ores and farming produce. And, as previously mentioned, Mobea has an extremely close relationship with Dahom, sending more supplies to it than any other ringdom. In return, Mobea receives a number of important concessions. Perhaps the most important is the (exclusive?) right to "sell" Torean slaves Off-World. Slaves from all around Torei come to Mobea (sometimes sold by their owners and, far less often, as runaways) to be sold off-world through this legally sanctioned, 'black-market' organization. '''Economy''' Mobea's economy is based primarily on three main (general) products and one service. the prducts are: 1) '''farming produce''': both plant and animal. 2) '''minerals''': mined from the ore rich Mobean mountains. 3) '''slave trade''': in exchange for working closely with the AIs (providing them with food supplies and mineral ores), Mobea has a special arrangement to provide slaves for an approved "black-market" slave trade that supplies Torei slaves to Off-World buyers. The '''slaver's corridor''' is a very narrow strip of land used to herd slaves on caravan drives (not too dissimilar to cattle drives) where slaves are transported from the Mobean slave market to the slave markets near the space elevator. Mobea's main service 1) Gladiators: Gladiators are free women who train for their job in the '''warriors ring''', where they receive a relatively small amount of pay. Their true reward for these mock battles is respect and fame--for only the best gladiators are chosen to escort the slave on the caravan drives. This is a dangerous and important job that pays well (for a woman) because there are plenty of bandits who set up shop along the slaver's corridor, waiting to waylay under-protected caravans. Other jobs of lesser importance for free women include: 1) '''Tutors''': who watch the children of freewomen while they work, and 2) '''Teachers''': who teach the children of talented freewomen, so they can get better jobs '''Culture''' '''Tutors''': These are usually freeclits (women who are free but don't have control over their child birthing). They are paid to tend to the children of other free women while they're working in a field or mines. A place near the work site (called a nursery) is set aside for the children to gather, play and learn. The tutors are usually mothers, who tend their own children as well all the others. They are paid a small sum by each of the women who work in the fields or mines--and that is how they make their lilving. '''Teachers''': Are usually more highly educated feewombs (women who've saved enough money to pay for the procedure that inhibits pregnancy until it is desired). They go around to the nurseries and recruit the children who show the most promise, taking them on as apprentices in their specialty. The teacher pays a school rent for the food, rooms and materials that are used by her and her students. In return, the student incurs a debt to her, which they must pay of with the (hopefully better) jobs that they are able to get because of their superior education. If the student can't repay their debt, they become the teacher's slave and can be hired out by her to pay off the debt. Often, unscrupulous teachers are able to maneuver their students into a life of permanent servitude, working their whole lives for her and never getting out of debt--because she keeps charging them more for room and board, while never hiring them out for enough to get ahead. '''Women''' '''Men''' '''Appearances'''